My Cute Little Servant
by Pokegirlsil
Summary: Thalia and her twin brother Ethan were seprated by their parents. Thalia became a princess while Ethan became her servant. Based on the story of evil.
1. Prologue

**Hi i'm sil and this is my first fanfic... don't judge me Now Story start!**

* * *

_Prologue_

_a little girl and boy were playing in the front yard. " you're never gonna catch me " the little girl said. The little girl was a brunette while the boy was a dark haired boy. They were happy as ever. Until they heard a yell from the house. A woman came out of the house and dragged the little girl away. "Ethan, what is happening" The little girl asked . "Thalia say goodbye to your brother " The woman said. Thalia started to cry. "But he is my twin" Thalia yelled. "It's ok Thalia"Ethan said " You'll be fine without me". Then Thalia was dragged away from her own house._

* * *

so what did you think ? Review plz...


	2. Our cute reunion

**hey guys sil here! and only 2 reviews not bad...**

**ANYWHO STORY START!**

* * *

chapter 1: our cute reunion

NORMAL POV.

"MISS THALIA" a girl yelled. " WAKE UP".

Thalia had just woken up and next to her was here pokemon togepi.

"huh" Thalia said while yawning.

"get ready" the maid

"oh ok" Thalia said

MEANWHILE...

"today is the day" a teenage boy said. " Oh hello sir " the man said " THALIA"

The door opened to reveal a teenage girl with light brown hair. The girl was still in her togepi pajamas.

" Ethan" Thalia asked the boy. Her eyes widen and ran to ethan with a huge smile.

"I MISSED YOU" she yelled while smiled .

" I missed you too" Ethan said while still hugging her sister they rubbed their noses .

" I'm never letting you go" Ethan mumbeld

* * *

**i KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I BARELY HAVE ANYTIME TO GO ON THE COMPUTER...**

**THEY ARE ADORABLE UNTIL NEXT TIME! PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: our crushes

**_hey guys another chapter! Now story start!_**

* * *

Chapter 2:our crushes

Normal Pov

Thalia kept telling Ethan about her crush Ryan the prince of black. Ethan just kept smiling at Thalia while she talking in her pajamas.

"Miss Thalia,you are still in your togepi pj's" The maid said

"I will change when i want to"Thalia said

The maid sighed and nodded

"Ok mistress"The maid said

Ethan then left to go get food from the country of yellow.

Then a rubberband flew into his hand.

"What is this" Ethan asked

"I'm sorry" A girl said while running towards Ethan.

"By the way i'm Sammy" Sammy said while smiling.

"Ethan" Ethan said while blushing.

"here"Ethan said and put the rubberband on Sammy.

"Thanks" Sammy said" Well nice meeting you Ethan bye"

Hours later

Thalia told Ethan to kill sammy.

Thalia was crying and said"Please Ethan i want that girl dead".

Ethan nodded. The next day Ethan invited Sammy for tea at Ilex Forest. Sammy went , then ethan was in a clok and When sammy came Ethan killed sammy.

But at the same time Ethan kissed Sammy goodbye.

"Thank you" Sammy whispered.

Then Ethan went gack to the castle saying" It is done".

Thalia smiled then Ethan went to his roon crying.

Thalia was going to thank Ethan, so she went to his then Thalia heard crying from Ethan's room and she heard Ethan saying" I killed my own crush".

Thalia's eyes became watery and ran to her room crying with guilt

* * *

**WHY DID I CREATE THIS STORY? I MADE IT SO SAD. no one is safe now! Well until next time...**


	4. Chapter 3: your death and rebirth

**hey guys! here is my last chapter of My cute little Servant. **

* * *

Normal Pov.

What The twins didnt know was that ryan declared war .

They were going to kill got Candy the warroir.

So Ethan saw a mob coming toward the house. So Immentanly he grab his cloth and put it on thalia. Thalia confusedly asked"Ethan , what are you doing".

" Thalia run away from the castle "Ethan said.

Thalia's eyes became watery and she said " I don't want to lose you again."

Ethan sighed and then smiled" I will be fine now go"

Thalia nodded and left.

Candy and ryan got Ethan . (Thinking that he was thalia) Ethan smiled and Pikachu used slash on Ethan in the center of town.

Thalia Cryed and cryed .

Then weeks later Thalia wished that her brother was Alive again. Then Ethan was Reborn with Thalia as Pokemon trainers .

The end.

* * *

I know i did this short but its becuz of my other stories demons which is pretty awesome. well plz review.


End file.
